clashofclansfandomcom-20200223-history
Army Camp/Builder Base
__NOEDITSECTION__ "Your troops are stationed in Army Camps. Each camp can house only one troop type at a time. Some troops can be upgraded to fit more units per camp!" ---- *'Summary' **The Army Camp houses Builder Base Troops which you can use for Versus Battles. **Army Camps take up a 3x3 space. **Each Army Camp houses one particular type of troop, rather than collectively housing a combination of troops. The amount of troops that each Army Camp can house will depend on the level of that troop. **Each camp takes a minute to train. This training is started automatically once you attack and does not cost any Builder Elixir. **You must have all your Army Camps full before you can start a Versus Battle. ***All the troops in the Army Camps that are trained will be used up even if you do not deploy them. **The build cost and build time for the Army Camp increases the more Army Camps you own. At Builder Hall level 8, you can have a maximum of six Army Camps. **Unlike Army Camps in the Home Village, they cannot be upgraded. However, most troops allow more of their kind to fit in a single Army Camp if they are sufficiently upgraded in the Star Laboratory. ---- *'Defensive Strategy' **Army Camps don't have a lot of hitpoints, so place them outside the base as a distraction as they do nothing on defense. **Though having less hitpoints, they do count the same percentage as any other building when they are destroyed. **If you can manage to put it in a defense's range it might kill a couple of Raged Barbarians or Sneaky Archers and might catch the opponent off-guard. *'Offensive Strategy' **Try to take out Army Camps with a single small unit, such as a Sneaky Archer, for extra percentage in the attack. ---- *'Trivia' **Unlike the Army Camp in the Home Village, these Army Camps take more time to build and cost more Elixir per quantity. It is the only building, other than the Builder's Hut in the Home Village, for which the build cost increases with number built. **The Army Camp in the Builder Base has a 3x3 space, unlike the Army Camps in the Home Village which have a 5x5 space. **On 26/6/2017, the fifth Army Camp originally intended for Builder Hall level 6 which was to cost 1,500,000 Builder Elixir and take one day to build, was removed, leaving Builder Hall level 6 with only four Army Camps. This Army Camp subsequently re-appeared when Builder Hall 7 was introduced, this time costing 2,500,000 Builder Elixir and taking 2 days to build. **In the Single Player Campaign level Goblin Gauntlet, there appears to be a 2x2 Army Camp down the bottom of the base, although it appears differently to this Army Camp, but related more to the level 1 Army Camp at home base. *The first Army Camp is already there when you enter the Builder Base, and is automatically repaired upon upgrading to Builder Hall level two. Category:Buildings Category:Army Category:Builder Base